


Strip Poker

by kjb



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjb/pseuds/kjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can possibly go wrong at strip poker with Benedict Cumberbatch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3. I hope you all like it. Please comment, much appreciated.

Round 1 and 2 was quite lively, Benedict lost both rounds. He was naked with only black boxers on. I was fully clothes with a stripy t-shirt and black leggings. I had the urge to jump from the table onto his body. His body was perfectly muscled. The biceps were well-built and the moles were waiting on his neck to be licked by me. His hair was scruffy and short. He kept stroking back of his hair, he knew it drove me crazy. I gave him the eye glare to tell him to stop but instead he just smirks back at me. 

Round 3 starts, I was sitting right opposite Benedict. He began to sweat, the water was starting to form on his head and his beautiful galaxy coloured eyes were concentrating deeply on his cards. His eyebrows were moving and frowning. I have laid a high bid and he wanted to beat me as he was feeling quite dominate tonight. My lips was starting to smile and let out the giggles towards to his frowning face expressions. Benedict was already naked with pants only, I kept constantly giggling as he could not get me naked because he kept losing and losing. 

“Are you ok there, Batch?” I asked.

“Shut up.” He smirked. Unexpectedly, he laid the higher bid and my face expressions turn from playful to shock. 

“Ooh.” I teased. 

“Ready for your clothes to be off.” He purred. 

“I don’t think so.” I replied. He gently lowered his eyes to give more focus to me and leaned forward to me. 

“Ready?” He whispered. He laid the cards down on the table and he has won the bid. I licked and bit my lip. My pale face slowly bend down and smiled. I was quite pleased that I have lost, as when Benedict was taking his clothes off and I was becoming more aroused. Finally, I could join with his nakedness. Slowly, I took my shirt off and only left with a black lace bra and black leggings. Ben gave a big sigh. I instantly knew the bra was torturing him. I was messing about with the strap and making sure that the bra was in position. 

“Don’t. You know what this does to me.” Ben demanded. I was giggling and biting my lip. Benedict’s eyes contact were stuck on my face whilst he shuffled the cards. I decided to tease him a little bit. I started by lifting my left foot and stroking it against his upper thighs. His skin was warm and smooth. He gave a deep groan while my foot was proceeding to carry on to the area where the bulge was located and I could feel his hardness against my foot. He suddenly grabbed my foot and grasped it. 

“If you continue to do this, you will be punished afterwards.” He explained. His eyes were full of lust and domination.

“I will be delighted to be punished.” I murmured. 

“I will teased and lick the inch out of you. I will make you beg and make your knees buckle. I will make you orgasm many times until you cry for it to be stopped.” He whispered loudly. I could feel my pants were already leaking from the dirty talk. He gently let go of my foot. “Is that clear?” He asked. I mildly nodded. He carried on shuffling the cards. 

Round 4 starts, he laid the two cards in front of me and him too. I picked and studied my cards. I slowly looked up to meet his eye contact. He was sly smiling at me. 

“Good cards?” I asked.

“Maybe.” He replied. He tilted his head so he could study my face slightly a bit more. “You got the most beautiful eyes ever. They are so blue.” He specified. I began to blush and my lips were breaking into a massive grin.

“I know what you are doing. You are seducing me so you could win. Batch, it does not work that way, ok?” I said.

“Who said, I was seducing you?” He teased and winked at me.  
We both continued to bet until the final round of betting. He placed the highest bet and I could not beat him. 

“Fuck sake.” I whispered under my breath.

“Oh, what was that? Did I win?” He said. I stood up steadily and Ben was following my eyes when I was moving. I slowly take off my leggings and revealed my black lace underwear. 

“Fuck. You look so beautiful.” He murmured. 

“Who wins then?” I asked as my hands were on the table and my body was leaning to his face. My lips got closer and closer to his, my lips brushed against his and he let out a moan. 

“Looks like it is a draw but you have got a punishment.” He muttered. Quickly, I ran from the kitchen to upstairs. I could hear Benedict’s laugh echoing around the house.

“Shall we begin?” He used his Khan voice. My legs buckled when he used the voice. The rug cause me to fall over. I was on 4 legged. Benedict came to the door and leaned against the door frame. He then gently wrapped around my middle and lifted me up onto my feet. He twisted me around, we both were deep in eye contact. He pulled a strand of my hair to the back of my ear. He lifted my hands up, it was reddish colour from the burn on the fiction of the rug, and softly kissed them. I was watching his lips touching my hands. He then pulled his head up to meet my eyes and we stayed like this which felt like eternity. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked his soft, pink lips. It was never dry. He moaned to my finger. He slowly moved towards to my neck and found your sweet spot. You let out a moan. “Oh. See, I can do anything to make you beg.” He whispered. 

The begging has begun.


End file.
